


4. It’s okay, I couldn't sleep anyway.

by luckycharmz



Series: 100 ways to say ‘I love you’ [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: Alec’s just trying to get home to his boyfriend who he hopes is awake but is delighted with a greater surprise.





	4. It’s okay, I couldn't sleep anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what’s happening with me but I’ve been writing daily and uploading too since I have some free time here and there but I’m not complaining cause who knows when I’ll be this consistent again. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

It’s just past midnight as Alec Lightwood yawns, sitting in his office and clearing up his desk for the night. Making three separate piles to tend to tomorrow, aligning his pens and taking his phone out the drawer before walking out with his coat in hand. He heads to his room, washing his face to wake himself up before doing a one over of his room, thinking if he needs anything and then walks out. He throws his coat on quickly and pockets his phone before making his way down the hall to Isabelle’s room.

A knock later the beautiful Isabelle is standing their in her silk, red pyjamas.

“I thought you were leaving early today?” She asks confusedly, putting her hair behind her ear.

“I thought so too but thought better of it by finishing more so I can come in late tomorrow.” He gives her a tight lipped smile, assuring that what she’s thinking is indeed right but to not actually speak on it. “Don’t.” He deadpans, pointing a finger at her before she can even say a word.

“But I didn’t even-“

“Yes, I’ll be spending the morning with Magnus, in Japan or maybe Germany or maybe just our bed, okay?” He waves a hand around as he speaks.

Taking his phone out to check the time, it’s getting late he thinks, hopefully Magnus isn’t asleep. When he pockets his phone again, Isabelle is beaming.

“I’m just happy for you, Alec.” She says, taking one of Alec’s hands in hers and swaying them, “But by the Angel, it’s hard to believe the most badass Shadowhunter, not to mention Head of the Institute is so sweet and soft. Rushing home to his boyfriend.”

There’s really no mocking tone to her voice, rather just mattarfactly as she beams with pride, truly happy for her big brother and Alec can’t help but show his teeth as well.

“Anyways. I just wanted to let you know that I’ll be coming in after 12 tomorrow. So take care of things until I’m back.” He gives her a slightly wider smile as she nods in agreement.

They embrace each other right after. She fits perfectly under his chin as he wraps his arms around her shoulders and they both feel as if time has stopped. As if they’re their younger selves again because times like these don’t come around often without a demon attack intruding the moment. They let go and say their goodbyes then Alec’s walking back down the hallway but is stopped as Isabelle speaks up again.

“Alec?” She says and he turns around a smile on his face as he thinks of going home to Magnus, “I love you.” Her voice is soft and pure as she says those words, he gives her a nod.

“Love you too, Iz.”

It’s a simple reply but he knows that she knows it’s more than just a few words, it’s something they never take for granted. 

He takes his stele out and goes over his speed rune as well as strength, you never know what’s out and about at 12am, right? As he walks home he’s not surprised that thoughts of Magnus filter his mind. _Maybe I could surprise him with breakfast in bed tomorrow? Or I could buy him that dark blue eyeliner he’s been wanting to try out? Maybe wake him up with glitter everywhere?_ By the time he’s on his 200th thought of Magnus he’s at the door of their loft and is hit with the beautiful smell of sandalwood, honey and _Magnus_. He’s about to knock on the door when he remembers how late it actually is and instead searches for his keys. He checks his pockets but comes up empty, mentally punishing himself when he realizes he forgot his keys.

But at the same time he hopes rushing home and forgetting his keys is a good enough excuse to wake Magnus up and open the doors. He checks his pockets again and huffs out a breath before running a hand down his face and then through his hair. He knocks on the door twice, lightly, thinking if Magnus hears that, it’s enough and even if it’s not he doesn’t mind Magnus sleeping and opening the doors in the morning. 

He crosses his hands behind his back as he waits, looking upwards as he again curses himself for forgetting his keys that to at such a late time until the door swings open in an instant and _a smiling Magnus opens the door?_

“Hey?” Alec’s greets but it comes out more as a question, confused as to why Magnus looks wide awake at this hour.

“Hello?” Magnus replies in the same tone, mockingly, “Were you expecting someone else?” Magnus teases.

“No I-” He stutters, “Sorry for waking you.” He quickly apologizes, “I was in a rush to come home, I left my key-“ he adds quickly but before he can continue Magnus puts a hand up to stop him.

 _“It’s okay, I couldn’t sleep anyway.”_ He assures and gives him a soft smile, the one that makes his eyes go small, lighting up his whole face.

He brings the same hand that was up, in front of Alec for him to take, which he does and pulls him flush against himself. They stumble a couple steps back before he gets on his tip toes and goes in for a kiss full of tongue as he kisses and licks his way around his boyfriends mouth who easily melts into it as well.

“Hey.” Alec whispers as they put their foreheads together.

“Hello.” Magnus murmurs back overtop his lips as he comes down from his tip toes. “Come on.” Magnus says as he walks backwards, hand in hand with Alec towards the living room.

As they walk closer Alec’s smile gets wider until they’re standing by the couch. The couch is set with soft pillows and throw blankets, the table filled with assorted snacks and Chinese take out and Now You See Me 2 paused on the TV. Magnus snaps his fingers and Alec’s now in his sweatpants and a black sweater.

He sits on the couch first, “Alec.” Magnus says as he pats the seat beside him, he looks at him and smiles in reply, doing a once over of the scene before getting comfortable on the couch. “You really thought I’d be able to sleep without you?” Magnus asks sweetly as he puts a take-out container in Alec’s lap and squeezes a couple different packets of sauces over it.

“You’re amazing.” Alec blurts out instead of replying to Magnus because Magnus _truly_ is amazing. Here he was not only blaming himself for forgetting his key but also possibly waking his boyfriend but instead Magnus has done _this_.

“Thanks, archer boy.” Magnus sasses back with a nudge but before he can joke anymore Alec puts his arm around Magnus’ neck, pulling him in from behind and kisses him abruptly. It’s hard and maybe sloppy but it’s meaningful and as passionate as ever. He pours all of his thoughts into that kiss, all the love and appreciation he has for Magnus and this moment because Magnus didn’t have to do this, he expected him to be asleep but not only had he done this but had also told him he couldn’t sleep without him anyways. He only parts from the kiss because he needs to breathe but stays as close as he can, still breathing the beautiful scent that is _Magnus_. “Mhm.” Magnus hums in contentment as he bumps their noses together. He doesn’t question why Alec did what he did because he too can feel and sense all of what Alec wanted to say. So he snaps his fingers to dim the lights and burn some candles, starts the movie and snuggles in closer as they enjoy their food.

Because this is it, this is what it’s about. When you’re tired and hung up and right when you think things can’t get worse they _don’t_ because you have the love of your life to come home to that may just surprise you with an outpouring of love. 

**Author's Note:**

> comment if ya want or leave kudos, it always makes my day! 
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
